Time Reverse
by Meyneth24
Summary: In which a bit of Chaos escapes the unseen real and goes right towards the ex Pulse L'cie! Instead of making them into Cie'th, it makes them into something much worst, five year olds! Now it's up to Noel, Yeul, Chcolina, and teenage Sazh to take care of tioned pairings are: Noel/Yeul, Serah/Snow and Sazh/His wife(OC). Don't take this fic too seriously!
1. Chapter 1

The unseen realm was dank and dearly, as it always was. Various Yeuls were doing various things. The one Caius was currently on his way to see flower Yeul aka Rose. It had been three years since the new world began. Well he was pretty sure, he always did have a strange relationship with time. He had approached the top of a hill and was able to see her. She was talking to a recently deceased man.

"So, then I told him that they're called hydrangeas for a reason" He laughed and in that second Rose joined in. Caius Smiled. It was nice to see that even though they would be spending all of time taking care of the dead that there was still some joy.

"That's so funny!" Rose almost fell to her knees. She caught herself and saw him. "Caius! What brings you here?"

"Just making the rounds," He gestured to the man, "Who is this?"

"I'm Mark," The man Put out his hand. "Nice to"

"He's a florist!" Rose basically yelled, almost jumping up and down. "They say that the new world has all kind of flowers! Some that didn't even exist on Pulse!"

"Oh right!" Mark put this hand into one of his pockets and rooted around for a bit, only to pull out a seed. "I was wounding if this made the trip" He offered the seed to Rose, who was staring at it wide eyed.

"Is that a plant seed?" She moved to take it, only for Mark to side it into her hand. "Ahhhhhh"

"Rose," Caius paused not sure how to explain, truth be told he wasn't even sure if the seed would be capable of growing here. But Chaos did what it wanted so it was worth a shot wasn't it?

Caius was taken out of his thoughts by a rumbling coming from where the old god was. He didn't even think about saying anything before he jumped up and few towards the dead old god, hoping Rose would understand.

* * *

Yeul never really got gatherings like this on the old world. Most of the time it was just the three of them, and even then, Caius was being stone faced and serious. But this, this was nice. She felt a nudge at her arm. She had zoned out again.

"You okay?" Noel asked form the seat next to hers.

"Yeah, what did they say this is called?" Yeul poked the red thing that was sitting on her plate. Apparently, it was quite expensive so instead of getting a whole one they had it cut into smaller pieces.

"That's a lobster," Vanille said from her seat across the table. "It's considered a delicacy in places,"

"What kind of places?"

"Mostly inland, it is a sea creature." Fang butted in, "But it sure is delicious and I would know, I'm a conquer of all things meat!"

"Oh really," Noel had spoken up "I'll have you know that for seventeen years all I ate was meat!"

"Boy, you only had three different kinds of meat, and it was all monster meat!" Fang continued "There's a lot more then that!"

Yuel turned her attention to some of the other conversions going on at the table. She was pretty sure that Noel and Fang had this same conversation at the last get together. Hope was talking to Snow about some research that the lab that he was working at was doing. No point in trying to join that one, Hope's tech mumble jumbo flew right over her head. By the look on Snows face it went right over his too.

Sazh was talking to Diane, His long-lost wife. Judging by how close they were and the fact that Sazh's hand was on hers they were having a personal and romantic talk. She definitely did not want to interrupt that. The two had a lot to catch up on. Dajh was not taking park in the talking but seemed to be happy eating potatoes, she wondered how many severing he had had of the stuff.

Serah was talking to Lightning and Chocolina. She looked at them, wondering what kind of conversation they were having. It was a bit odd. Her and Chocolina had to be the ones that "Knew" The game the least. Chocolina was able to make conversion and friends really easily, one of the believed reasons that she had managed to become one of the best entrepreneurs in the world. She also got to go and travel during the five hundred years. Yuel was not really happy in that temple.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of a phone. She had been losing herself in thoughts a lot recently. It was Diane's cell phone. She excused herself from the table and went into the living room.

"And that's why cooked corgel is the best kind of meat." Fang finished.

"Agree to disagree," Noel huffed. Diane came back into the room

"Work calls," She said looking sad, "It was great to see you all again."

"It was great see you too!" Serah said as she got up and hugged her. "see you next time!" Sazh got up and kissed her and walked her to the door. He returned and sat down next to his son. And Dinner continued.

* * *

Yuel woke up in darkness. Well wake up was a relative term. She could slightly see now and made out grey sand and the should of crashing waves. She was in the unseen realm. This was unusual. Sure, sometimes a different Yeul would come and visit her but she had never gone to the realm. Wait, did this mean that she was dead? She started shaking. The last thing she remembered was lying in a bed in the Villiers home. Had the curse not really been lifted?

"Ugh, stop being so over dramatic." Oh no she knew this it Yuel, it was salt. "You're fine. Caius just really needed to talk to you." Salt was laying on one of the rocks looking up at the endless chaos above them.

"Come with me," She rolled off the rock and felt right on her face on the ground. Yuel went to help her up only to get swatted away. "I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine." She got up and walked towards a hill Yuel followed.

Caius was standing over the crystalized remains of Bhunivelze. From what he could tell it wasn't him that had done this. He heard the footsteps approached and turned to face Yeul and Salt.

"Yuel I'm sorry about this, it looks like some of the Chaos has escaped this realm." Yeul opened her mouth about to respond, "It will come back but I'm afraid It's heading right for your Frie-"

Yuel was jolted awake from her bed, by the sound of a thump on the ground She got up and hurried over to the other bed were Vanille was sleeping, well where she was sleeping. But Vanille wasn't there, not the Vanille she knew it was a small child, who appeared to be about five years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Noel really wished that he was a deeper sleeper. Light sleep was something that he had picked up from the end of the world, that and the terrible dreams that plagued him. He still had to deal with some of the dreams but the whole "Everyone else being dead and him dying alone" Thing. He had been woken up by a thud in one of the rooms. It must have been Serah's and Snow's cat, named Mog. Pesky thing bothering him when the little guy was in another realm. Where ever him and the rest of the summons were.

He spied the clock across from the couch he was laying on. 5:58 AM. He groaned and rolled over. He could get up in an hour or so. Ah He could finally feel sleep coming on.

That was until He was shaken awake. He really didn't want to deal with this today. Still groggy he mumbled under his breath.

"I swear to the Gods, Snow if this is anything short of the house being on fire I am staying asleep."

"Noel! Come on!" Yeul's voice finally got Noel's attention. He sat up and pushed the blanket off of him.

"What's up?" He knew that she had nightmares too, sometimes when They were extremely bad they would old each other. It was very reassuring to feel her warmth.

"I Have something you need to see." There was nervousness in her voice something that wasn't expected something strange, that that could have something to do with the unseen. He swallowed What if her link to the other Yeuls wasn't completely severed? What if something was coming?

"Is everything okay?" She turned to look at him "You didn't see anything, you know, like from the future?"

"No not that," She pulled at his hand. a bit more worry welled up in Noel. "I'll explain on the way"

* * *

Noel really wished he was asleep right now. He could A. not be so tired, and B. this would all be a dream. It was weird all right. He scratched his head.

Five-year-old Vanille was stilling on the floor of the room she appeared to be looking under the bed for something.

"Have you tried talking to her?" He asked one again wishing for this not to be real. Why couldn't the chaos just leave them alone

"No," Was the reply "I panicked and fell off the bed, then I came to you." Well that explained the thud that he had heard earlier. Well it wasn't the cat at least. Yeul Knelled down.

"Can you tell me your name?" Little Vanille's face snapped up from looking under the couch.

"I can't find my toy!" Seeming to have missed the question (or maybe he just wasn't paying attention) She made some grabby motions towards Yeul. "It's small and it's white and it's a sheep and it's my good friend!"

"Um," a little taken back from Vanille's worlds, Yeul gave Noel a glance, He was just as confused as she was. "Where did you see it last?"

"I, I don't remember." Vanille mad a face of confusion. Great now all three of them were lost and over a sheep doll no less!

"Wait, Yeul you said that that there were seven blots of Chaos right?" Noel questioned, tapping his finger to his chin.

"Yeah, and if Vanille was the target of one of them then that would mean that…" She trailed off realization dawning on both her and Noel at the same time.

"The others!" They both yelled Before covering their mouths. It was five am after all.

A check over to the room that Fang and Lightning were staying in relived two of what Noel could guess to be seven-year old's. While Yeul peaked into Sazh's and Hope's Room. Hope was around eight, while Sazh was somewhere in his late teens. Dajh was still the age he was before, thank goodness for that.

They meet up outside the master bed room. Peering in they spotted a seven-year-old Snow and a six-year-old Serah.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" A chipper voice broke though the silence and both Noel and Yuel almost jumped out of their skins. "Is it breakfast time already?" Chocolina had snuck up on them she was unaffected by the magical deageing magic.

"Chocolina," Noel whispered, "Have you noticed what's going on?"

"Oh, you mean the whole Vanille being a child? Because Yes!" Chocolina Gestured to the space behind Yuel. She turned and saw Vanille hiding behind the bathroom door. "You really should be more careful with children!" She started walking towards the child

"Keep it down," Noel Whispered, he clearly did not want any other members of the house waking up. Chocolina had at this point picked up Vanille and was holding her in her arms. Vanille grabbed at Chocolina's hair pulling it close to her mouth.

"Now Now," Chocolina had pulled the child always holding her at arm's length. "Can't have you ruining my beautiful looks, can I?" Noel swore he could see Chocolina holding back the urge to strike one of her trademark poses.

She did lower her voice, hopefully it would be enough to keep the others from waking up.

"What do we do now?" Noel asked. If they had to fight something to get his friends back to normal it would be a real challenge, he was still in decent shape, but he didn't have magic, or his swords. As far as he could tell Chocolina and Yuel didn't have any combat powers either, the only other person here that could fight would be Sazh, and he was magicless as well.

"I could try getting in contact with the other Yeuls," Noel snapped out of his thoughts. "I might be able to contacts them though dreams. "

"Are you sure that's safe?" He crossed his arms. he wasn't too keep on being in chaos thick areas. He knew that Yeul had had enough of them too.

"I, I think it might be the only way." Noel vaguely remembered hearing that Fang and Vanille were able to save Serah while she was trapped in a dream because they were both sleeping, it might have been like that. "Besides it wasn't that bad last time I was there. I don't think it can hurt me."

"You two done?" Chocolina chimed in, "Because she's asleep," Vanille had fallen back into sleep and was contently laying in Chocolina's arms. "You two get some rest, I'm sure that tomorrow will be crazy!" She walked off down the hall, will Vanille in tow. Yeul was about to find her way back to the room she was sleeping in when Noel grabbed her arm.

"If anything happens I'm right downstairs" He tried to let go of her arm, but Yeul grabbed it instead.

"Vanille's bed is empty now," She paused trying to think of the best way to word it

"Don't worry," Noel looked her right in the eyes. "I'm here." Noel looked around almost embarrassed he scratched the back of his head.

"Where's the room again?"


End file.
